


[vid] Hello

by colls



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: Hello by Poe<br/>Subject: Rommie (mildly Harper/Rommie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Hello

Date: August 23, 2009  
Song: Hello by Poe  
~~Download Link:~~[here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ynmlnennmzy) or [here](http://www.swannees-place.com/dl/vid_Hello.mp4) 3:49 min. [43MB]  
Notes: Character study of Rommie and her relationship with different facets of herself. Heavy with VR imagery.  
~~Original LJ post:[here](http://swannee.livejournal.com/11605.html)~~

Re-loaded August 2017

[YouTube](https://youtu.be/QFx_WyB2tPQ) | [DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/10122.html)

password: andromeda  



End file.
